


ARK: Tainted

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Egg-laying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic death, Parent/Child Incest, Ragnarok (Viking Bay Base), Slavery, amnesiac main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: He remembered... what happened after he woke up... the sandy beach... the beautiful Parasaur... the Dodo... then the Raptor...He remembered... being scared, lost and alone... and then he was found....





	ARK: Tainted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ark Sex Evolved(18+)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095165) by [RD87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87). 



> A/N: In a bit of an ARK mood and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. As I was typing it, it transformed into it's own monstrosity and found life as this.
> 
> Now for the record, I cannot stand the tag "Parent/Child Incest". I despise it, actually, and do not find myself interested in the least.
> 
> But this...? This is... different.
> 
> This may end up being a stand-alone, or I may add more chapters in the future. All dependent on you, my darling little doves. If you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are appreciated. Any suggestions for what comes next will also be taken into consideration, if you want to see more~
> 
> Until next time, and enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

They said he had what was called amnesia, long-term memory loss due to a traumatic experience he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember how he got there, but he remembered waking up on a sandy beach… naked and alone, with a beautiful glowing gemstone implanted in his wrist. The gemstone let him see things others couldn’t- information on wild creatures, what they were called… their gender… their status.

He could remember what happened after waking up, cold and lost. He could remember nearly having a panic attack before being shocked out of by the sight of a beautiful majestic beast that lumbered nearby. A Parasaur, the gemstone told him. Female, docile, herbivore. She had been pregnant with unfertilized eggs at the time. He wasn’t sure what happened to her, but he remembered watching her for several minutes before a loud roar had scared him into running down the beach, dizzy with fear and exhaustion.

After several long minutes- he’d lost count- he had stopped in a nearby shady grove of palm trees, tired and thirsty and hungry.

Kneeling beside the ocean water, he drank some of it with a sharp grimace at the salty taste, before splashing some onto his face, trying to cool himself down. He remembered thinking about what he was going to do in a world he knew nothing about, feeling afraid and lost and alone, with no guide and no home.

Sitting on that beach, he had stared into the water for what felt like several hours before he was eventually driven to try and find something to eat, his path taking him into a small forested area, where lush bushes of berries were growing. The gemstone told him what they were, and if they were safe. He stayed away from the black berries but were immediately drawn to the red berries- juicy and sweet- and he ate his fill, satisfied with his find.

He remembered hearing a soft trill and finding a cute little feathered bird- a Dodo- and he was in awe of the somewhat less intelligent creature. He remembered being so fascinated that he hadn’t noticed the danger nearby…

The predator had been swift and strong, launching at a Dodo with terrifying accuracy and he had cried out, falling back onto the ground, eyes wide and fearful as he watched the large feathered beast before him. A Raptor… his gemstone told him, though he was only absently paying attention to the information. Male, aggressive, carnivore…  _ in heat _ .

He hadn’t known what that meant.

But he remembered his gemstone glowing brightly, a beautiful ruby/sapphire color, and it had garnered the attention of the beautiful, dangerous dinosaur.

His breath hitched when those fierce eyes turned on him, and he quivered, clutching tight to the ground. After a few moments, the Raptor staring at him, growling lowly, he got up and  _ ran _ , fear driving him.

He didn’t get very far, as the Raptor chased him, swift and deadly, before it pounced, crashing them to the ground and pinning him there, sharp talons gripping him tightly and he cried out, terrified of being its next meal. He had thought he was surely done for, but when the beast stilled above him, he heard it breathe in the air, head dipped low and muzzle near his neck. He tensed, preparing for the bite that would kill him, but nothing happened, as his gemstone continued to glow brightly.

He was terrified to move, but he couldn’t help but  _ squirm _ , wanting to be free of the beasts tight hold. He gasped, hissing sharply when the Raptor’s talons scratched lightly at his skin and he arched to get away from the pain, only to freeze when he felt something hot and slick against his backside, along with the feeling of feathers and soft fur against his skin.

Trying to move away, the boy was startled when the Raptor grabbed ahold of him with its front claws, before pulling him  _ back _ and he whimpered, pinned and helpless as the beast rutted against him. He had no idea what was going on, only that it had felt strange and foreign and  _ wrong _ .

Squirming, his breath hitched, eyes wide when he felt the Raptor’s heated flesh catch against his hole. The tip of it thin and pointed, slick with something hot and thick, and the boy tried to protest, but the words cut off with a loud  _ scream _ as the Raptor suddenly thrust forward,  _ plunging _ its length into his tight body, the pain searing as his walls stretched around the beast’s length.

Pressing himself hard against the ground, he screwed his eyes shut tight as the dinosaur began to move, rapidly plunging its length in and out of him, forcing it in so  _ deep _ . As the gemstone continued to glow fiercely, the boy grunted and gasped and cried out with every thrust, even as his body began to feel heated and warm and tingly. He barely even noticed that his own cock- small and slim and cute, like a toy- was hard and leaking, bobbing obscenely with every thrust.

As the Raptor’s seed slicked his walls, the glide became smoother and far more easy and soon all the boy felt was a foreign pleasure that replaced the  _ wrong _ with  _ right _ and he moaned and gasped and whined with every hot, heavy, hard thrust. He felt liquid heat inside his stomach and he wanted  _ more _ , urged on by the beast’s trills and growls of its own pleasure as he pushed back as best he could.

He couldn’t remember  _ why _ he had wanted it so much… violated by the majestic creature… but he had. And the memories made him flush with arousal and embarrassment both.

He remembered that when the Raptor had reached completion, it had buried its cock so  _ deep _ as it spilled, filling him so  _ full _ of its hot thick seed and he had melted, crying out as he followed suit, painting the ground white with his own hot cum. The Raptor had remained there for so long, the boy had lost count of how long, before it had pulled out, its seed leaking obscenely from the boy’s loose hole.

He remembered whimpering pathetically at the loss, tired and heated still with pleasure and lust, but he hadn’t gotten up to try and follow as the Raptor had left him there, lumbering away, satisfied.

He’d passed out then and there, and when he had woken up, he felt sated and pleasantly full. It was only after a few moments that he’d realized something was  _ wrong _ , and when he had looked down, he saw not only the mess that they had made, but also a slight bulge to his stomach.

He had been terrified, not knowing what was wrong with him, but as he sat there, cradling his stomach, he had felt a small sense of  _ rightness _ in the back of his head, like this was okay.

And then he’d been found by them… other survivors on the island. They’d captured him and taken him back to their base- a beautiful, but small village overlooking a gorgeous bay, surrounded by stone walls at least twenty feet high. They had locked him up, but a nicer woman had sent their healer to look him over. They saw their gemstone and asked him questions and poked and prodded at him, but he couldn’t answer any curiosities or concerns they had.

When the healer was done with him, she told his captors that he had amnesia. And that he was  _ pregnant _ . It was such a dizzying thought… but not unpleasant, he’d realized, that feeling of right sneaking to the surface once more.

They didn’t kill him, cautious of him, but wanting to see what was going to happen.

Three days later, he had birthed a large glowing black egg that hatched just an hour later into a beautiful, healthy Raptor baby- Female, birthed by  _ him _ , imprinted by  _ him _ . She was hungry immediately and they didn’t let her starve like he had thought they would. He loved her immediately.

They didn’t know why he was like this, but he knew they wanted to take advantage of it. At least their lead hunter did, who had looked at him with a predatory smirk, eyes wild and untamed.

  


“Mair-” the name they gave him, after some deliberation. He couldn’t remember his given name, thanks to the amnesia, and the gemstone was no help, as it had adapted to his new name, fitting that to the information about him. He flushed when he looked up, seeing the lead hunter of the village- Noi, was his name- looking at him like a piece of prime meat. “Be a good boy and get  _ dressed _ ~ It’s time to breed the Dilo’s again.”

The Dilophosaurus’… Carnivores, aggressive pack-hunters. The females didn’t like to be penned with the males and they were one of the many dinosaurs the village had trouble breeding properly. And since they had found out what they could do with  _ him _ , they’d bred him to the male Dilo’s so many times, he’d lost count.

He hated what they did with the hatchlings he birthed- training them to be killers. So many times he’d watched hunters take Dilo’s out- some of them his own- and returning several hours later with only one or two left. It was an awful feeling, but he had once tried to rebel, and that earned him nothing but trouble. The hunters hadn’t fed him for three days, and only gave him enough water to survive, and one night they had used him for their own pleasure.

He didn’t enjoy it as much as he did being with the dinosaurs, though he would never admit that, knowing it was wrong, what they make him do.

Flicking his tongue out, he wondered who they would breed him to this time- Dionysus… or maybe Hades. He heard they had tamed a new male Dilo recently too, and wondered if it was him they would breed him to. New ones were always rougher…

Shuddering at the thought, he stumbled as he stood up, a little dizzy from lack of proper hydration and food- the village was short on supplies at the moment and he was always the last to be fed and given water. Dressed in only a thick leather collar, a leather, hide and cloth chest piece, and a short hide and cloth skirt, he meekly made his way to the door of the ‘house’ they kept him in. It was more like a Dodohouse, with how small it was, but it was just big enough for him to live comfortably despite the size.

Swallowing hard, he watched Noi open the door wider for him and he hesitantly stepped through before squawking when the brutish hunter smacked him on the ass, making him stumble on his feet a little. “Come on little pet,” the hunter grinned sharply at him and he flushed, pale skin pinking visibly as he was led through the village by the man. He knew the way the other men looked at him, but he ignored them, gaze cast down to the cobblestone ground beneath his bare feet.

The Dilo pen had been expanded so much since Mair had been taken to the village, and there were three separate parts to it- one for the female Dilo’s, another for the male ones, and then a third for their battle-ready pack. The third was smaller than the other two.

The boy gasped as he was shoved roughly into the pen, and he noticed immediately as his gemstone glowed brightly, causing the flush on his cheeks to darken noticeably. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw not one, but  _ three _ Dilo’s muzzled and chained to different posts, each looking ready to tear into their prey and he whimpered, realizing they were going to breed him to all  _ three _ .

He didn’t recognize the third Dilo, realizing he was the new one they had tamed just a few days ago, but he recognized the first two- Helios, a beautiful red and orange Dilophosaurus they had found a few weeks ago; and Set, a pretty dark golden Dilo that  _ he _ had birthed. He had no idea they had ever planned to breed him with his  _ own _ and for a single moment, he was tempted to back out, but knew he wouldn’t be allowed to.

With a sharp cry- causing Set to perk up and growl dangerously- he was shoved chest down onto a portable, but sturdy, wooden platform, knees pressed against the hard wood and ass in the air, exposed to every pair of greedy eyes looking at him. He whimpered as he was strapped onto the platform, pinned and immoble, legs spread so that the Dilo’s would have easy access.

The Dilophosaurus’, wild and driven by their primal lust from his scent, snarled and bucked against their chains as Noi stepped closer to the boy. He had a jar of oil in his hands and Mair’s breath hitched when the hunter removed his skirt, before he poured the thick liquid down his ass, sliding over his quivering hole. “Nnah…” he panted softly, jerking when Noi shoved two long, thick fingers inside of him, stretching his already loose walls half-assed before pulling away completely.

“Such a pretty sight you make…~ Shame I’m not the one breeding you here and now…~” Noi growled lowly and Mair closed his eyes tightly, the words making him feel slightly gross, but when he heard the sharp whistle, he squirmed,  _ aching _ with want as he heard the Dilo’s respond, snarling and thrashing about, wanting  _ him _ .

And when Noi escaped the pen, to safety, the Dilo’s were suddenly released from their chains, and immediately they darted towards the boy. Mair jolted when the first Dilo- Helios, he thinks- suddenly jumps onto the platform, mounting him with sharp talons and an eager cock- long and hard and slender, pointed and ridged. Smaller than a Raptor’s cock, but built relatively the same.

The boy cried out when he was suddenly penetrated, the oil helping the Dilo to find his hole easily and letting him slide in without a moment’s hesitation. The thrust was hard and rough and deep as the Dilo fucked into him, but when the Dilophosaurus tried to set a brutal pace, suddenly he was thrown off as the new Dilo tore him away, snarling to get a piece of the action.

This display terrified the boy, even though he couldn’t see anything, bound tight to the platform and he quivered with fear as the new Dilo tried to mount him, scratching at his skin carelessly and causing Mair to cry in pain. As snarling and vicious growling was heard, Mair pressed himself hard against the wood as the newest member of the pack fucked him hard and fast and deep, cock leaking and throbbing. It wasn’t long before the Dilophosaurus, savage in its heat, was at the edge and it called to the air as it buried its cock deep within the boy, spilling its hot, thick seed inside of him.

The fear had Mair too scared to be aroused, but the  _ heat _ from the release had his cock twitching with  _ want _ , and he whimpered when the Dilo’s cock slipped from his needy hole. He gasped as he felt sharp talon’s against his side, the Dilo torn away from him suddenly and he jerked when he saw Set tearing at the new Dilo fiercely, wild and savage and like a vicious predator.

But despite the sight, he didn’t feel  _ fear _ from the golden Dilo, knowing the beautiful creature was his  _ own _ . Quivering, he watched Set  _ kill _ the Dilo in front of him and he realized that Helios had received the same fate as the new Dilophosaurus. He whimpered quietly, the noise getting Set’s attention sharply and the Dilo turned fierce eyes towards him. He swallowed hard, cock leaking beneath him as the Dilo suddenly started stalking towards him.

He didn’t know what Set would do- if he would even take advantage of him like this- but he  _ knew _ Set knew. Set recognized his scent and knew that  _ he _ was his “mother”.

Despite this knowledge, Mair watched as Set disappeared out of his line of sight and soon felt a heavy weight against him, the clacking of talons against the wood startling him as Set mounted the platform. The Dilo growled, sniffing at his backside before giving it a long wet lick and Mair shuddered, moaning softly at the attention.

As Set mounted  _ him _ , he was quickly losing care that this Dilo was  _ his _ as Set rutted his leaking length against his slickened hole. He gasped when the Dilo thrust forward, cock catching against his rim before suddenly  _ plunging _ into his wanting hole, and with a vicious and protective snarl, the Dilo began to fuck the boy into the platform, hard and fast and deep.

Mair moaned and gasped and cried out with every thrust, cock bouncing obscenely underneath him, and he clawed at the platform, gemstone glowing brightly still. Somehow it was linked to this- his ability to become bred by the dinosaurs and creatures of this island- but he wasn’t focused on it, only the feeling of being fucked like this.

Set lasted so much longer than the other Dilo, having far more stamina and  _ care _ for Mair, and after what felt like  _ hours _ , the Dilo trilled loudly with pleasure and possessive triumph as he buried his cock deeply into Mair’s body, spilling hard as he filled the boy with his thick, hot seed, mixing it with the other’s Dilo’s own. It filled Mair with more than just  _ pleasure _ , his body overheated and wanting, and with a broken moan, he arched as his own cock spilled against the wood, painting it white with his seed.

Unlike the other Dilo, Set  _ stayed _ , making sure that Mair was well  _ bred _ with his seed, before he pulled away, cock slipping out, and the Dilo nuzzled and purred happily against the boy. “Mm…” Mair quivered, exhausted and tired, body twitching every so often, aching from his position and the rough breeding. “Good boy…” he murmured quietly.

  
  


Mair flicked his tongue out, resting on his bed, arms over his heavy, rounded stomach, and he hummed softly, eyes fluttering closed. Over the past week they had bred him to Set, over and over again, for hours on end, making  _ sure _ he was well bred. Noi had learned his lesson, having been disgruntled to lose two of his Dilo’s, but hadn’t killed Set over the altercation, which Mair had been pleased about.

He still hadn’t given birth yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time, and knew with how heavy and lethargic he felt, there would be more than  _ one _ this time.

He had been upset after he woke up with what had happened- that he had been bred to his own Dilo- but after a few hours to cool off, he didn’t feel  _ disgust _ … only warmth, knowing it had been  _ his _ Dilo and not another- despite the other Dilo having filled him beforehand- that had bred him.

He knew what the village must think of him, but kept here, as a bitch to breed… he didn’t care.


End file.
